


The Unexpected Journey

by MalloShane



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloShane/pseuds/MalloShane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's been relocated back to his hometown of Peach Creek. What he doesn't know, is that some of the kids haven't left and have grown up into successful and attractive adults, one person in particular. Can he help Kevin out in his time of need and will the red head even let him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since I last spoke to him or to anyone from my past for that matter. I don’t know how happy anyone would be to see me, let alone care. Last I checked, only a few were still in the area. But it didn’t matter, I had to move back for reasons out of my control and I wasn’t happy about it. 

“Yeah… Yeah… I know dad. My stuff should arrive before I do… Yes I know. I’ll be careful.” I groaned loudly as the man on the other end of the phone continued to talk my ear off. “Dad, I’ve been riding my bike for ten years now, I think I’ll be okay.” I retorted and rolled my eyes before resting my head in my hand. “Alright, see you tonight. Love you too. Bye.” I quickly hung up my phone and plopped down on my couch. Boxes upon boxes were piled up in my small apartment, creating it’s own city outline. Lifting off my hat, I ran a hand through my bright red hair another sigh leaving my lips as I admired my life stowed away in boxes. Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, a knock on the door broke me from my spell causing me pull myself from my comfortable position and face the facts that I was going back home, for unpleasant reasons. 

I watched as the moving company pulled all my boxes and belongings from my home of five years to their truck. I couldn’t help the sour look on my face as I stood in the corner brooding. They had been done for over an hour before I realized it. I rubbed my face with aggression before taking one last look around the small studio apartment. I felt my phone vibrate once in my pocket, signaling a notification of sorts. I only told a few people about me leaving but it’s not like I was moving halfway across the country, just a few towns over. I pulled my leather jacket from the back of the door and picked up my helmet from the ground. Kicking the tips of my boot against the floor I opened the door and left what I thought to be my future behind. 

The sun was setting, dipping quickly behind the towering buildings that surrounded me. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and made my way towards my baby. As I approached her, the setting sun glistened against her newly polished red coat. “Gloria, we are heading back home.” I cooed with obvious sadness as I mounted the large motorcycle. I gave her a soft pat before revving up the engines. With a satisfied nod, I placed my helmet on and rode towards the highway, not daring to look back. 

The trip only took a few hours, but the sun had already set and the moon high and full in the sky. The temperature dropped and I was thankful to be wearing my jacket. The sound of the whipping wind was soon joined with crashing waves and the occasional seagull. I couldn’t help but smile, continuing on my journey. 

The trees were the first thing I noticed when approaching the small town. Peach Creek got its name for its notorious peach trees that littered the surrounding area. The pink fruit seemed to glow against the moonlight almost as if it was signaling my way home. I felt a small grin creep onto my lips as I drove onto main street. My stomach rumbled, my nerves finally kicking in as I passed high school hot spots. The memories began to flood back, soon becoming overwhelming. I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit it in an attempt to bring my attention to something else. Pain was always the go to, something no one thankfully knew about it. I saw my road coming up and realized that I had been holding my breath as I turned the corner. Each house, each driveway, each family had a special place in my heart and no matter how hard it was when I left, they never left my thoughts. 

The cul-de-sac was quiet, the silence was something so uncommon that it felt unnatural. As I entered the small development my motorcycle echoed, bouncing off each house alerting everyone that something unfamiliar was approaching. One by one, porch lights began to turn on as the curious residents peered through their doors in an attempt to see who was disturbing their slumber. I had reached my destination and although my motorcycle was off, my body was still vibrating from sheer nervousness. 

“Damn Kevin, you sure know how to make an entrance.” The man from atop the steps stated, a powerful laugh leaving him soon being replaced with a hacking cough. I sighed and removed my helmet before looking at him. 

“Well, when this is your only method of transportation… You don’t have many options.” I gave a small grin to the man before pushing my kickstand out and lifting my weight from my motorcycle. “What did the doctor say Dad? You need to rest.” I put my helmet under my arm and made my way up the stairs, gently resting my hand behind my fathers back.

“Ah, piss off. I’ve been resting all damn day. The movers had to put all your stuff in your room. Mary cleaned it out the best she could.” I gave a nod, leading my father into the house. Before entering a chill went down my spine and I wrinkled my nose, trying to ignore it the best I could. Closing the door and shutting off the lights, I locked up for the night. The old aromas finally hit my nose and a rush of nostalgia overwhelmed me. “Mary got you a nice bed, should be big enough for you to roll around in, if you know what I mean.” Another laugh, another cough. I smiled towards the man, my head hanging slightly. 

“Yeah, thanks.” My father turned around, rubbing a large, calloused hand on my side. “Cheer up kid, soon this place will be yours.” He said with as much happiness as he could muster. I sighed and ignored his comment. He took the hint and removed his hand. “C’mon, it’s past midnight. You should rest since you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow with taking me to the doctors and all.” He walked towards a small room at the end of the hallway, next to the stairs. It wasn’t the room he had when I was growing up, but it was the one that was the easiest to get to. “Goodnight son and welcome home.” He said before closing the door for the night.

“Thanks.” I mumbled as my head hung further. When the door closed I sighed loudly. “This will only get harder, I gotta keep my head clear.” I stated as I made my way up the stairs and towards my old childhood room. 

Football posters, biker-chicks and random photos hung from the dark green walls of my room. I gently touched them as if they were an artifact from years past which in a sense, that was accurate but oh how times have changed. 

Again, I saw boxes piled up in a familiar room but I felt so lost. I groaned loudly before falling face first on the new bed. It took me a few seconds to register that I was laying on fresh silk black sheets. My fingers intertwined into the fabric and I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep, letting my upcoming nightmares take over my mind. 

\---

“Kevin… Kevin…” A soft sigh. A gentle push. “Kevin, it’s time to get up…” The unfamiliar female voice rang through my ears and with a groan I lifted myself up and looked at the woman. I blinked a few times, her happy smile plastered on her face. “Good, you’re up. Your fathering is waiting for you, you know how he gets when you keep him waiting.” She stated before ruffling my hair. I groaned again, groggily pushing her hand away. She chuckled as she took a few steps away from my bed. “I’m glad you like your sheets, our neighbor mentioned that how silk is suppose to help you sleep better. He’s a smart one, that boy is.” I coughed, my breath caught in my throat as I tried to ignore what she just said. 

“Yeah.. I’ll be down in a few.” With a content nod she left the room and closed the door behind her. I felt my body slip from the soft sheets and my face planting into the pillows. I contemplated screaming, but I knew that wouldn’t do anything. But I did give my new bed a few good punches before rising to greet the day. It didn’t take me long to find the correct box with clean clothes. I changed into a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans. I looked at myself in the hallway mirror, a grimace on my face. The years had been kind to me, but with the past few months events, I look worse than normal. I ruffled my hair, the bright red locks falling against my face slightly. A reminder that once I get settled in I would need to get a hair cut. My piercing green eyes we dull and almost lifeless this morning. I grew up and although in high school everyone fought for me, I still couldn’t grab the attention of the one person who meant the world to me. 

A vibration in my pants startled me and brought me from my thoughts. I dug in my pockets for my phone and groaned, realizing the multiple messages I must have missed. I growled softly, scrolling through the messages. Another girl, another problem and another person out of my life. I locked my phone and pushed it back into my pocket. No skin off my bones as the saying goes, but that wasn’t on the top of my priority list. I shook my head, and made my way downstairs. 

“Let’s go pops.” I said, ushering him towards the car. He grumbled something about waiting on kids these days. I chuckled, closing the door after he was settled in the car. A sudden movement across the street caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes, examining the house across from ours and with a sad sigh, I tore my eyes from it and entered the car. 

\----

“Good heavens, he’s beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s the prognosis doctor?” I asked, my voice cracking softly. I coughed, trying to hide my obvious distress. The doctor noticed, but didn’t press it. 

“It’s not looking great. The cancer is spreading at a quicker pace than originally calculated. It looks as if he’ll have a year at the most. Maybe more if the treatment goes well.” I lowered my head, my knuckles going white from gripping my hands together so tightly. He placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. “We’ll do everything we can to keep him alive. But stage four is difficult to stop…” I sighed, but gave a nod. 

“I appreciate everything you’re doing. I’ll let the hospice nurse know.” I stated as I stood. My hand extended to shake his hand. The doctor took it and made his way towards the door. 

“Just have her call in his medication and if anything changes. I’m sorry again Mister Barr.” I chuckled, looking back towards the doctor as I left the room.

“Mister Barr is my father, not me.” The doctor gave a friendly smile, nodding his head towards me. As I walked down the hallway, my mind went towards happier times. To him teaching me how to swing a bat, throw my first football and tying up my tie for my final prom. It had always been me and him since I was only a few years old. When my mother died in a car accident upstate, he never left my side until it was time for the baby bird to fly the coop. Now, it looked like I would be alone. My once strong and powerful father sat hunched over in the waiting room chair, a sad and hollow look on his face. Tears threatened to run down my face, but I sniffled in order to trap them in their chamber for another time. “Hey dad. Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.” I said as I approached him. He looked up, a sad smile spreading across his gaunt and almost lifeless face. 

“Sure son, let’s go.” I helped my dad back towards the car and took off to a small restaurant by the beach. For an late in the season spring day, it was chilly out by the water. We took a seat out on the deck, looking out towards the ocean. “Sure reminds me of the days when we would go fishing right off the pier.” My father commented as he looked out towards the distance Peach Creek Pier. I smiled, remembering when I caught my first fish. 

“Yeah, seems just like yesterday, doesn’t it?” We both laughed, but was greeted by our waitress. After ordering we began to people watch and talk about days from the past.

“Still talk to that girl you were always around? Nazz I think he name was.” I sighed, the image of Nazz popping into my thoughts. 

“She’s married with a kid now. I was at the wedding, it was beautiful. She looked gorgeous.” I sighed, happy for Nazz but slightly jealous. Although I would never admit it out loud, she was the only person to know my deep dark secret.

“Everyone in the neighborhood thought you two were going to be together. Seems that was not the case.” I shrugged my shoulders, taking a sip of my water. 

“Yeah, well things change pops.” I smiled but a distant noise caught my attention. There was now a small group of kids, who couldn’t be older than eight, out by the water. Admiring something in the sand. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to see better. But my breath was caught in my throat as I noticed a familiar figure by the shore line. “Shit…” 

\----

“Now kids, does anyone know what this is called?” He said sweetly, pointing at the small object in the sand. 

“Horseshoe crab!!” A group of them yelled, their attention focused on the sea animal in the ground. 

“Good! Can anyone tell me how old these crabs are?” The man asked, moving some black hair behind his ear. A little girl with blonde pigtails raised her hand excitedly. “Suzy!” The man said with equal enthusiasm as he pointed at the little girl.

“Thousands and hundred and millions of years old!” She clapped, her attention going back to the crab. He laughed, a bit deeper than his actual voice. He rubbed her head carefully, bending down to the crustacean. 

“Close. They’ve technically been around since the dinosaurs. So they’re considered living fossils! Isn’t that interesting class?” The small group shook their head in unison. 

“Mr. Eddward! Mr. Eddward!” A little boy cried out as he turned his attention to the water. “Can we go in the water?” The man, Eddward, laughed as he stood back up. 

“Normally I’d say no… Considering how the sea this close to land is filled with multiple parasites and filth…” He was about to continue, but sighed. “I don’t see why you can’t get your feet wet.” A few kids cheered and began to take their shoes off. “Only your feet can get wet!” He yelled, a chuckle soon following his calls. He brought a hand up to his head, running through his long wavy black locks. A chill went down his spine as he glanced behind him, eyes locking with a man on the deck of a boardwalk restaurant. He narrowed his eyes but was quickly drawn back to the children as a scream grabbed his attention. “Jason! Don’t throw sand at Jessica!” He yelled, walking over to the group. 

\---

“Kevin, the food is here!” My father yelled as he hit my with his napkin in order to grab my attention. I couldn’t look away. That hair. That laugh. That knowledge. There was no mistake. “Kevin!” 

“Yes, alright jeez!” I retorted in frustration, slinking down in my chair further. I angrily grabbed a fry and took a bite of it, my eyes going back to the man and his group of children. They were walking towards the pier, continuing on their journey. I tried to eat my food, my appetite suddenly leaving me. 

“You seem spooked son. A ghost from your past?” He asked honestly, taking a few bites from his burger. I shrugged, forcing myself to take a bite from my own burger. 

“I guess, yeah. Let’s just eat.” My father glanced backwards, a mischievous smile on his lips. 

“Alright. After we eat let’s go to the pier, I wanna see the view from there.” I shrugged again, eating my food in silence. 

It didn’t take long for us to finish and make our way to the pier. The summer season was quickly approaching, so the businesses were beginning to open and cater to the locals before the tourists came into town. My father was talking up a storm before going silent. 

“Hmm, what’s this?” Towards the edge of the pier was a small girl with blonde pigtails. She looked familiar and then it clicked that she was one of the school kids with the mystery man. I approached her with caution, only to hear her crying softly to herself as she leaned against the railing. “Hey, are you okay?” I asked, keeping my distance but showing that I meant her no harm. With big watering blue eyes, she sniffled and shook her head no. 

“N-No… I got s-seperated from my g-group..” She said through tears. I approached the girl and kneeled down in order to get to her level. “Mr. Eddward is go-going to be re-really angry with me…” Her tears grew larger as she cried louder. I hesitantly reached out to pat her shoulder. As soon as my hand touched her, she lurched at me, grabbing onto me and crying even louder. My father couldn’t help but laugh as he stood back and watched the scene unfold. With even more hesitation, I gently rubbed her back. 

“H-Hey, no need to cry. Mr. Eddward won’t be mad. You just left the group.” I gently pulled her away from my chest, using my thumb to wipe away some of her tears. “Now let’s go find your teacher.” She sniffled once more before nodding her head, a determined look on her face. I lifted my hand to her, grabbing onto hers to help her gain confidence and be on our way. “Where’s the last place you were with your group?” I asked as I stood up and walked back down from the pier. As I turned around, a man came running towards us. 

I thought it was an episode of Baywatch as time itself seemed to slow down. 

With each step the man took, his hair bounced freely. Lifting and then failing into a perfect position each time. No strand was out of place and he wasn’t even breaking a sweat. He had grown another few inches at least since I last saw him. His body sturdy, yet still on the slim side. And that expression… It was a mixture of pure fear and excitement. It was adorable….

“Suzy! Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” The man yelled as he scooped the girl into his arms and pulled her close. The little girl squirmed in his grasp, but succumbed to his relief. “Why did you walk away from us when we were at the restroom?” Suzy hiccuped as she fought back tears.

“I-I saw a bird…” The man sighed. With a shake of his head, he let the girl down. 

“Never. Run. Off.” He firmly said as he pointed a long and slender finger at her. “You could have been lost, you’re lucky this wonderful man here decided to help you.” She sniffled, tears beginning to flow freely again. He sighed. “It’s fine Suzy. I’m happy I found you. Tell Mr. Barr thank you.” Double-D looked upwards towards me. His gap-tooth grin gentle and sincere. I must have look ridiculous because he just started laughing. “Salutations Kevin.” He cooed. I blinked not once, but five times before realizing what was happening.

“H-Hey Double-Dork.. I MEAN… Eddward.” I quickly said, causing Edd to laugh again. Suzy looked between the two of us, obviously oblivious as to what was transpiring. Edd patted her back and gestured towards me. 

“O-Oh. Thank you Mr. Barr.” I could feel my cheeks grow red, highlighting the freckles that dotted my skin. I stood quickly and looked away out towards the water.

“Yeah, no problem. Just… Make sure to stay with your group.” I awkwardly said while placing my hands behind my back. Eddward chuckled as he slowly rose from the ground, Suzy’s hand in his. 

“Well, it was good seeing you Kevin. I need to return to my class.” He waved, his posture as perfect as a skeleton in an anatomy book. Suzy looked down, almost as embarrassed as I was.

“Good-bye Mr. Barr…” She mumbled, turning around to lead Eddward away. Edd gave another wave as she pulled him along. 

“Double-D!” I yelled before realizing what I had just done. He continued to walk but turned around, his head tilting in curiosity. “N-Nevermind!” I yelled back, turning to walk towards the railing. I could hear his booming laughter from down the pier.

“I’ll be at your house at 8!” He yelled back, giving me no time to respond as he was already out of ear reach. 

My father began to laugh louder than I could ever remember. He walked over and slapped me hard on the back. “Let’s go home stud.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Eddward?” The small girl questioned as we grew closer to the bus. I looked down at her, my head spinning.

“Yes Suzy?” 

“Mr. Barr was really handsome.” I sighed as a playful grin grew on my lips.

“He sure was dear, he sure was.” 

Did I purposely set up a date for the evening? I’m not sure. The only thing going through my mind is how handsome Kevin Barr looked. He was my bully all throughout high school, something I thought I would never be able to forgive. But after I heard what happened to him, I couldn’t bring myself to hate him anymore. We were just kids, it’s not like he meant to hurt me in more ways than one. It’s possible, but unlikely. And the way he was willing to help Suzy… It shows that he has a heart. 

After we returned to the school I guided my kids to their parents and after the last child drove away, I released a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. I went back to my classroom to gather my things and to gather my thoughts. I don’t know how long I stayed in my room sitting at my desk, but by the time I looked at my phone it was already getting dark out. A unnoticed notification brought my from my thoughts. A text, from a dear friend.

Double-D! I heard Kevin is back in town, have you seen him yet? I know it’s been since graduation since you last saw him. When you do see him, you’ll be surprised by how handsome he’s gotten.   
Don’t forget to stop by next weekend to see the baby! He just took his first steps!

I smiled as I re-read the message a few times. Nazz has a loving husband, someone I never expected her to be with. A new child who will soon be turning one. She was happy, healthy and that’s all anyone could ask for. I began to write out a response and after being satisfied with what I wrote, I sent the response.

Good evening Nazz. Life does some funny things. I took my class out to the beach today and lo and behold, I actually ran into Kevin as he helped one of my lost children. You are right, he has grown into a very attractive man. It seems I have also initiated what might possibly be a date this evening. I don’t think he will see it as such, but I am still meeting with him in a few hours. I will let you know of the outcome post haste. 

After I sent the response I placed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my leather briefcase that doubled as a messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder and locked up my room for the weekend, putting it behind me until monday. I strolled along the empty hallways towards the parking lot. A newfound pep in my step carried me to my car. My phone began to buzz, signaling an incoming call. I chuckled as I briefly looked at the caller ID before answering the phone.  
“Salutations Nazz.” I could hear her gleefully giggling in the background.

“You and Kevin are going on a date!?” She shouted, her laughter returning. I chuckled again.

“I wouldn’t call it a date, as I said prior. I told him I would be at his residence at eight o’clock this evening. Which is in less than an hour. You know how punctual I am Nazz.” She huffed, but I knew the smile was still bright on her face. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to do?” I could her the cry of a child, followed by a gentle coo. I sighed as I lazily looked out towards the setting sun. 

“I think I will take him out to dinner. But honestly I do not have any idea as to what I should do. You know I’m not good with displays of affection.” I sighed again and began playing with a strand of my hair. I curled it in my finger before letting it fall and then I would repeat the process. 

“You know he likes sports. Take him to the sports bar in town! He’d probably love that.” I scoffed, thinking of how loud it must be at that time of night. 

“I think I will pass. I might take him to the italian restaurant downtown. It’s a nice enough night to eat out on the deck.” I could hear Nazz squeal, a males voice now entering the background. He shouted before taking over the phone.

“Double-D! What the hell is this? You’re going on a date with Kevin?” I rolled my eyes again, this time my head resting against the door. 

“No Eddy. I am not going on a date. As I told your wife, I will let her know the details once the events of this evening play out. I do not wish to bite off more than I can chew, therefore I will be playing things by ear.” I smirked, imagining the emotions Eddy must be portraying to Nazz. With her cool and relaxed demeanor she must be giggling up a fit. Once she returned to the phone, I knew I was correct.

“Well, Eddy just stormed off. Try to visit us soon okay? Kisses.” Nazz began making kissing noises with her mouth. I chuckled before responding.

“You too dear. Have a good night.” And with that, the conversation was over and I was back to my own thoughts. I let my phone fall to the passengers seat before driving out of the now empty parking lot. What was I going to do? I couldn’t just take the two of us to a, excuse my french, shitty bar. I wanted to show him that I cared about his return. I knew only what Nazz has told me, but I wanted to let Kevin grow comfortable talking to me. I wanted to show him that I meant no harm no matter what he thought. I wanted him to know I care, as a friend. 

It took me no time to reach my house. Ever since I was young I was exactly two houses down from the Barr family and although my family moved in after I had entered elementary school, they were the nicest people on the block. You wouldn’t believe it though due to how Kevin use to treat me when we were growing up. But even when my adolescent mind was growing, I knew there was a deeper side to Kevin. One he himself didn’t even realize. 

After I showered and adjusted my attire, a simple black shirt with a black cardigan and blue jeans, I looked at the clock. I still had twenty minutes to spare and I was always on time not a minute early nor late. I decided to pull a book from my massive library. 

“Funny I managed to pull this.” I chuckled as I glanced over the cover of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ by Jane Austen. I sat down on the couch and began to read a few pages before needing to head down the road. After being satisfied with my passing of time, I stood up and made my way towards the door. I stopped briefly to look at the hallway mirror. Normally it was there just for decoration, but as no one other than Nazz and company has stepped inside my house in years, I tend to use it as a final check of appearance. I trailed a hand through my hair and allowed my fingers to fluff up my dark curls. They gently fell to the nape of my neck, cascading around my thin oval face. My eyes were brighter than normal, the blue sparkling with a deep and hidden intent. I smiled, content with what I was seeing. As I reached for the door, I felt a ping in my stomach. My palms grew sweaty almost instantly. “Pull yourself together Eddward. You are seeing an old classmate, nothing more.” I reassured myself. My sweaty palms grabbed the doorknob and out into the night I went. 

I took each step gracefully. Upon reaching the top one my nervousness returned at a full force. With shaky hands, I knocked on the door and took a few steps back. I heard shuffling behind the door and a very flustered, yet very attractive Kevin appear in front of me. He was wearing a tight button-up dark purple shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves, showing muscular arms with bulging veins. My eyes trailed from the top of his messy red hair down his dark blue jeans to his simple black dress shoes. My smile must have given away my hidden excitement as it grew with each passing second in the young man’s presence. He looked equally as nervous, but seemed to hide it better.

“Good evening Kevin. I do hope my desire to speak is not interrupting anything.” I said sincerely. He shook his head, shaggy red hair rustling under his movement. 

“N-No. You’re perfect… Perfectly fine!” His cheeks flushed red, gaining a laugh from me. 

“That’s good to hear. I was thinking we could go out to dinner. Unless you had other plans for the evening.” Kevin closed the door behind him and grew closer. It was now that I took in just how tall he really was compared to myself. I stood at an average 5’10, while he must of been a good 6’2. A few inches is noticeable when you are already taller than most. He must have noticed me admiring him, because his cheeks flushed red once more. 

“Dinner sounds great Double-D. I haven’t been back for too long so I don’t know what’s still around this place.” I chuckled and turned on my heel, descending down the stairs towards my car. 

“You aren’t missing much, but I suppose that is something we can talk about over drinks this evening.” I gestured towards my car. “We are no longer teenagers so I believe a proper ride will suffice.” I smirked, causing a laugh to leave his lips. 

“I can get two on my bike Double-D. I have yet to get into an accident.” He commented as he made his way towards the car. 

“Do not jinx yourself Mr. Barr.” I waggled my finger at him before unlocking my car. We both got in. “Safety first.” I said and buckled up. He did the same, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. I chuckled at him and turned on the car. “No need to be nervous Kevin. We are just old friends going out to become reunited.” I told him and myself. Just friends, nothing more. He does not like men like I do. Kevin smiled, but turned his head to view the passing scenery. 

It didn’t take long to reach the small italian restaurant. For a friday evening it was rather busy but they were more than happy to seat us in a timely manner. After we took our seats and ordered, Kevin sighed heavily. 

“Awkward, huh?” I asked, my hands crossing over on the table as I admired his looks in an attempt to gauge his reactions. He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. 

“I suppose. I figured you’d hate me after all the shit I did to you in the past.” I smiled, my finger now tapping lightly on the table.

“Language Kevin, we are in a family place.” He blushed but I continued. “I do not hold grudges like someone we know.” Kevin smiled, realizing who I was talking about.

“I still can’t believe he managed to marry Nazz.” I giggled. 

“Yes well, love comes in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times. But I suppose deep down inside we all knew only one of us would get lucky and get the girl.” Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“Why weren’t you at the wedding?” Kevin randomly asked. I sighed and stopped my tapping. 

“Well, as much as I regretted not going; I was Eddy’s best man afterall. I sadly had to attend a funeral… My fathers.” Kevins face dropped, a look of sheer embarrassment and sadness crossing his eyes. I gave a friendly smile, waving a hand dismissively. “Do not be alarmed Kevin. I am doing fine. Towards the end of high school my father has an inoperable tumor on his spinal cord. Ironic. The surgeon with a unfixable problem.” I smiled, but his expression did not change. “I have faced the facts that he is no longer with us and I must say I was happy to be able to witness the birth of Eddy Jr and to see Eddy faint from his hemophobia. Or fear of blood.” Kevin finally cracked a smile soon to be replaced with sadness once more. 

“I wish I was able to witness Juniors birth.” He shrugged but had a faint smile on his lips. “Nazz made me his godfather.” When Kevin said this, I tilted my head in surprise. 

“Is that so? Eddy made me his godfather as well. Interesting. We will need to visit the little one soon then. Apparently he took his first steps earlier this week.” I shrugged and grabbed my ale, it finally looking appealing to me. Kevin smiled brighter. 

“I would like that. I haven’t seen the little one yet… I honestly didn’t think I would return home at all.” Confusion spread across my face as I examined the man.

“Oh? If you do not mind me asking, how come?” Kevin shook his head, and eerie smile on his face.

“I figured I would have died while being deployed. I lost my leg about five months in our of twelve month deployment while trying to defend my squad from a rogue grenade. I got an honorable discharge and now I’m home because my father is dying of cancer and he wanted me home.” I blinked a few times. My mouth was gaped open causing a gentle laugh to leave his lips. “I suppose you still don’t know that after we graduated I joined the Marines. Most also don’t believe me when I say the part about losing a leg. But it’s true. I have a stub. I suppose that’s why I’m not so angry anymore.” He shrugged and took a large sip from his beer. Without thinking I threw my hand out to grip his forearm. He glanced down at my hand, peering up to me with a raised eyebrow.

“Kevin… Why… How…?” He chuckled obviously use to those questions. 

“Questions for another time Eddward. Our food is here.” And right he was. The waiter placed our food on the table and left. I no longer was hungry as questions upon questions flooded my mind. 

“Just answer one for me, if you could.” I asked. He took a small bite from his food but gave a nod.

“What’s that?” 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone the real reason you left Peach Creek? Your father has been telling everyone you left to go to college out of state.” Kevin smiled, it laced with mischievousness and hurt. 

“If you think about it Double-D, he was right. I did go to college out of state. I went to tech school for Aviation mechanics. And Nazz was the only person who knew where I was going. I just made her promise not to tell anyone. I didn’t want anyone to worry about me and if I was gone long enough no one would miss me.” He looked up to me his green eyes swirling with sadness. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

If only you knew the truth.

I shook my head to bite my tongue from spewing how I felt. How I’ve felt since I hit puberty at the age of thirteen. I knew I was attracted to him the moment we locked eyes that fateful summer we were transitioning into high school. I remembered it like yesterday.

Nazz has invited the cul-de-sac to an end of middle school party. We all vowed to stay friends no matter what happened. Little did we know that everyone would change. The night was descending upon us and even though we all were having a good time, we knew we needed to end the party. I stayed off to the side like I normally did, observing quietly from a distance. That’s when Eddy threw a water ball my way and sealed my fate with my biggest bully and my longest crush. The blast from the balloon knocked me off the bench, my hat falling off from the impact. I was still ashamed of my long locks as they were harder to maintain back then. With both me and my hat on the ground, I did not expect strong arms to lift me up. The stutter of embarrassment from both parties. The intensity from the stare of emerald eyes. And the breath, taken away as quick as the touch of skin happened. The sparks were still there and on occasion, I could still feel the intensity flow through my body on a good day. And to this day, no one has ever made me feel the same. 

Funny thing love is.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn’t changed a bit. The way he lifted his fork and guided it towards his mouth. The way he would wipe his mouth with his napkin before speaking. Little things I admired from a far for so long I was now able to witness up close and it was simply beautiful. I hadn’t meant to explain the last few years as easily as I did. But there was something about Double-D that I couldn’t explain. Something about that smile… After blurting out more than I wished, I decided to keep quiet for the rest of the night. I would only answer some things about myself, but I was far more interested in the ravenette in front of me rather than the food on my plate. 

“Do you still speak with Rolf by chance?” Double-D asked, placing his napkin down in his lap for the tenth time that night. I shook my head while placing my own napkin down. 

“He went back home to his family. Apparently he doesn’t have a telephone so I got mail every now and again. Last I heard he found a good pig farmer and married her. They had a child on the way. But that was also two years ago.” I watched Double-D’s expression change from sadness to happiness in a matter of seconds which brought a small smile to my own lips. He chuckled before picking up his fork and finishing off the last of his meal. I grabbed my beer and held it in my hands for a moment as I watched his movements as if trying to etch the memory in my mind. “What about you? Have you spoken to Monobrow in a while?” Edd laughed hearing the nickname that Rolf gave Ed back in the day. He shook his head, his black locks resting against his shoulder.

“I have not unfortunately. He seems to have made a name for himself though. He’s a popular indie comic book artist out in the West. Something to deal with Zombies and infected Toast.” I raised an eyebrow before chuckling. 

“Sounds like something Ed would do. He was always a little odd.” 

“But that’s why Eddy and I hung out with him. We all were a little odd in our own way.” Edd retorted, a bit of sassiness in his words. I raised both eyebrows now, a grin resting on my face. 

“Well well, look who is standing up for his friends. It’s nice, seeing you do the talking.” Edd’s cheeks flushed a bright pink against his pale skin. He turned to look away, coughing softly to regain his composure. 

“Yes well… Regardless, I must contact him before my trip out to California during the summer.” Edd stated before taking the last of his food onto his fork and placing it in his mouth. With my food only half eaten, I pushed it aside and placed my hands on the table. 

“You’re going to California? What for if you don’t mind me asking?” Edd finished chewing his food and dabbed his napkin against his chin. 

“Once the school year is over I’m going for a week to do some sight seeing. I have never been to California and would love to see a few places along the coast. The water in the West coast is believed to be nicer than here on the East coast which is something I’d like to experience first hand.” I smiled as I gripped my hands together. 

“That sounds nice. I did my aviation training in California. It’s hot, everyone is tan and full of themselves… But that’s what I experienced. It could be different for you. Just make sure to wear a lot of sunscreen Double-Dork.” I jested as I watched the blush grow on his cheeks. 

“I’m able to take care of myself Kevin. Thank you for your concern.” He joked, pushing his own plate aside. I looked away from him for the first time that entire evening. The restaurant was winding down as the night grew old. 

“You know what we should do?” I started to say before looking back over to the man. He tilted his head, his wavy black locks bouncing with the movement.

“What’s that Kevin?”

“We should see Junior in a few weekends once I get accustomed back to life in Peach Creek. And we should go together.” Edd’s cheeks turned as red as an apple as I asked the question. He began to respond before the waiter appeared with the check. He placed it on the table and left just as quick as he arrived.

If fate wasn’t on our side, I don’t know what was. We both seemed to reach out for the check at the same time. My calloused hand grazed his delicate and soft hands and without a moment to spare I snatched the check from his now trembling fingers. His blush returned full force and he looked away, trying his best not to stare at me. 

“I offered to go out, so I will pay.” I stated, digging around in my pocket for my wallet. I picked the correct card and placed it in the small booklet holding the check. I placed it at the end of the table and continued to grin. “Cat got your tongue?” I joked, laughing softly at the man. He turned his head slightly towards me, a gentle grin on his lips.

“I must say Kevin, I’m not use to being treated like this… Let alone by you.” I pushed my lip out, holding my hand against my chest.

“You wound me Double-D.” We both laughed as the waiter came around and grabbed the booklet. 

“To answer your earlier question Kevin, I would like that. I think Nazz would too, Eddy not so much.” I rolled my eyes before pushing myself back against the booth.

“Well, if I am Junior’s God Father I need to see the kid just once. Hell, I’m still Nazz’s friend. I should probably call her tomorrow after work.” 

“You have a job, already?” Double-D asked as he cleaned up the table slightly, making it easier for the bus-boy. 

“Just as a mechanic, nothing spectacular.” I grinned. “See, I can use big words too.” Double-D laughed, his deep chuckle music to my ears. I felt a small blush creep on my cheeks but was able to hide it better than Edd. 

“That’s still good though. Your father has Hospice, correct?” I kept my head turned but gave a nod of agreement.

“He does, but I’m still there to take care of him. Mary has been there for over four years, she’s amazing with him, but she does have her own life.” I turned back to look at him. The waiter returned for the final time as he returned my card. I didn’t break eye contact with Edd as I continued talking. “I only have a year left with him if I’m lucky, so I need to make the time last.” Edd’s face twisted into sadness as he suddenly took my hand in his. My eyes shot down and then back up, my cheeks turning brighter than normal to give away my embarrassment. 

“Regardless of what happens with your father. I will be here for you. I know you don’t have any old friends to turn to as most people have left… But I will not go away.” My breath was caught in my throat as Edd finished his sentence. 

“T-Thanks.” He rubbed his thumb against the top of my hand for a brief second before pulling away and grabbing his keys. 

“Come, let’s go ahead and go home.” 

The twenty minute car ride was silent. Light classical music could be heard through the radio but I was lost in my thought. We pulled up in Edd’s driveway, a much more silent entrance than my bike the prior evening. As Edd turned off the car he exited the vehicle and approached my door, opening it for me like the gentleman he is. 

“Thanks Dork.” He chuckled as he walked me to my house. 

“It’s funny if you think about it Kevin.” Edd began. “If we did something like this a few years ago, I would most definently of been beaten up by now or pushed in a locker depending on the day.” We both gave sad chuckles. 

“Times have changed Double-D. Perhaps for the better.” I shrugged, taking the first few steps up towards my door.

“Kevin?” Double-D called, I turned around to face Edd. What happened next surprised me more than I would have liked.

His hand came up to caress my face. I saw him advance forward, but I was frozen in time. His lips brushed against mine and I was lost in pure bliss. They were as gentle as a spring breeze. They tasted of mint and honey and were sweeter than candy. They fit perfectly against mine and it frightened me. I broke the embrace and stumbled backwards. 

“I-I-I…” I began. Edd’s eyes fell and narrowed with multiple emotions crossing his face. He took a step backwards and chuckled softly, a breathy laugh of sadness.

“Thank you for dinner Kevin. Have a good evening.” He gave a wave and turned on his heel, heading towards his house. I watched as he left, holding my breath for longer than I thought. I back up against my door and slid down against it. Angrily I balled my hand up into a fist and slammed it against the door. Shortly after I did that the door opened behind me and I fell backwards against the floor and onto my father's feet. He looked down to me and after noticing my expression, he remained silent and left me laying half in the house and half out. 

I don’t know how long I laid there for, but when I decided to finally stand up I felt dizzy. Each step took more energy than the last and the moment I entered my room I planted face first on my bed. 

My dreams were nothing but nightmares, ones I could not escape from.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Kevin, what the hell do you mean you signed up for the Marines? You’re joking, right?” My father looked at the small folder in his hand for the third time, holding in his anger the best he could. Although I was standing tall I felt like a mouse, trapped in a corner._

_“Yes. I signed up earlier in the week. I don’t leave until the month after I graduate.” After hearing my confirmation, my father threw the folder onto the table. It slide against the oak and came to a stop a few inches from the edge. I sighed heavily, but stood my ground._

_“I can’t say I’m happy. But I also can’t stop you. You’re eighteen now, it’s not like you’re going to stay in this house forever.” My father stood up slowly and with a sigh of his own he embraced me in a strong hug. I flinched, not use to this kind of contact with my father but I accepted his hug nonetheless. After a moment he let go, the sad expression still on his face._

_“Thank you dad, I’m glad you understand. Just, please don’t tell anyone where I’m going. I’d rather them think I went halfway across the country to college.” He raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders._

_“If that’s what you’d like Kevin, I’ll let them know. It’s not going to be easy.” I felt my hand clench into a fist but I exhaled deeply through my nose in an attempt to clear my head._

_“I know, but it’s something I need to do.”_

_If only he knew the real reason why I needed to leave._

_I needed to be away from a certain someone to clear not just my head, but my heart too._

“Kevin. Kevin get up.” A forceful thrust rolled me over on my side. I blinked a few times but winced as the sunlight blinded me. My father chuckled and ruffled my hair.

“What is up with people and my hair?” I groaned as I forced myself up and off the bed. I swung my leg over the bed and towards the floor but stumbled as the phantom limbs were in full force this morning. I gripped the bed before tumbling to the floor and with an angry sigh I located my prosthetic leg that somehow disconnected during the night.

“Must have been a bad dream, you normally don’t toss like that unless you’re having a nightmare.” My father commented as he watched me from a distance. I grunted, but continued on. As I locked my leg into place, I threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed some socks. “Mary made breakfast for you. Toast and bacon, your favorite.” I stood up and ran a hand down my chest. My father watched my motions, a sad expression on his face. With my pale skin exposed for only a few moments, I threw a shirt on and aggressively turned towards the door.

“I guess.” I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, bringing my hand down to pinch the bridge of my nose. “Sorry, nervous about starting this job.” My father gave a gentle smile as he rubbed my shoulder.

“No need to apologize. Just hurry up or you’ll be late.” He nudged my chin with his fist and turned to leave the room, one slow step at a time. I exhaled deeply before grabbing my belongings and making my way out the door. I didn’t have much time before needing to start my shift so I grabbed the toast and ran. “Have a good day Kiddo!” I heard my dad yell as I ran down the hallway.

As I was running out the door I kicked my boots against the floor, a habit I picked up after my accident. The sun was now high in the sky and almost blinding, but what caught my attention took my breath away. There across the cul-de-sac was none other than Double-D, with a very silly, yet very suitable attire for him. Wearing a sun hat, gardening gloves, and an apron, with his hair tied back he was bent over weeding a small garden out by his front steps. When the door closed behind me, he jumped slightly, the hat falling against his face with the sudden movement. I chuckled softly and waved towards him as I walked down the steps and towards Gloria. Double-D hesitantly waved, but returned to his gardening. With a sad sigh I started up my motorcycle and made my way towards the only mechanic in town.

\---

“Good job today Kevin. I’m glad we have someone who isn’t a lazy bum working for us now.” The Boss, Mac, said as I wiped my face with oil stained rag. I smiled at him as I cleaned up my station.

“Thank you Sir. I appreciate the compliment.” He chuckled.

“You’re welcome my boy. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” I gave a nod and made my way out the door. The sun was setting over the building and was illuminating everything in a light orange glow.

The fresh sea air hit me harder than a ton of bricks after being stuck in a fuel infused room. I closed my eyes to let the sound of the ocean fill my ears. A sudden noise in the distance, a backfire of a car startled me. My chest grew tight as a loud ring began to echo through my ears. I stumbled, falling into a daze of days past. With my hands up in front of me, I began to see spots and without warning I fell to my good knee. It took a few good shakes of my head to pull me from my everlasting nightmare. With a deep sigh I stood up on shaky legs and began to make my way towards my motorcycle.

“I should call Nazz…” I stated as I sat down on my bike. Rummaging through my pocket I took out my phone and dialed Nazz’s number. After a few rings, she answered as happily as ever.

“Kevin! Took you long enough you big ass.” I rubbed my head but chuckled softly at her.

“Very funny Nazz.” She giggled but continued.

“I heard about your date last night!” I felt my heart stop and my throat go dry as she said those words.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“But you asked him out for dinner! That’s totally a da-”

“It wasn’t a date Nazz!” I yelled, the anger beginning to flow through my veins.

“Alright Kevin, whatever you say.” I could feel the eyeroll from here. “Just know that Double-D had a really good time.” Again, my heart stopped.

“Even though I didn’t return his kiss?” The moment the words left my mouth, I heard the girliest scream through the phone.

“HE KISSED YOU?” Nazz exclaimed, causing Junior to start crying on the other end. I couldn’t help but grin slightly as she frantically cooed in the background.

“He did, yes. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. He seemed rather disappointed that I didn’t kiss him back.” I sighed as I remembered the look in his eyes. “His eyes turn gray when he’s sad. Did you know that?”

“They do?” She asked, but continued on. “And no he didn’t tell me about the kiss! He just told me that you guys went to the italian place in town and that the night went well. Like you two connected.” I shrugged but after realizing she couldn’t see it, spoke up.

“It did go well. But again. It wasn’t a date. Just a reunion of the sorts. I wonder…” I said the last part out loud rather than in my mind, which peaked Nazz’s attention.

“Wonder what Kev?” I sighed, realizing I would have to tell her.

“Well, he didn’t seem to thrilled to see me this morning. So I wonder if seeing Junior together in a few weekends is out of the question, since apparently we both are his godfather… Thanks for the memo by the way.”

“He mentioned that, he said that he would talk to you about coming up next weekend. I think school for him ends this following week. And I thought Eddy told you about that… I’ll have to hit him when he comes home from work.” She began to make baby noises in the background and I wrinkled my nose up in slight disgust.

“He didn’t but it’s alright. Look, I’m about to start driving, I’ll give you a call in a few days to set up when we actually come to visit.” Nazz began to giggle as I finished my sentence. “What?”

“You’re acting as if you two are in a relationship. It’s pretty adorable.” I groaned loudly.

“Bye Nazz.” I stated coldly as I hung up the phone. After placing the phone in my pocket I rubbed my face aggressively. “Women…” I grumbled before zipping up my jacket and putting my helmet on and driving home.

As I drove into my driveway I sighed heavily. I removed my helmet and decided to pay Edd a visit. The sun was finally setting over the horizon and the night had finally fallen upon us. With shaky legs I made my way over towards his house. With equally shaky hands, I knocked on his door. And when the door opened my breath was taken from me again.

He had apparently just gotten out of the shower as his hair was still dripping wet with fresh water. He smelled of lilac and rosemary. With each passing second droplets of water fell from his black locks and landed onto his loose, yet still fitting, grey shirt.

“Yes Kevin? Are you going to say anything or just stare at me for the rest of the evening? I do have things to do.” Edd said as he crossed his hands over his chest. I shook my head and looked at his face, trying hard to not give myself away.

“Sorry, I uh… I spoke with Nazz and figured we should figure out when we are going to see Junior. If you’d still like to go with me, that is.” Edd looked me over and sighed.

“Yes, I suppose we could. It would only make sense to go together.” Hearing those words somehow brought me comfort. I gave a sincere smile as I glanced past him into his house. After he noticed the shift in my gaze, he moved his body more into my view. I frowned, but gave a nod towards him.

“Alright, that’s all I really needed to say.” I began to turn on my heel but caught myself. “Also…” I started, swallowing hard. “I just wanted to apologize for last night.” After the words left my lips, Edd began to chuckle sweetly.

“It’s fine Kevin. I’m use to being rejected. I thought your actions were something different. I was merely mistaken. It will not happen again.” I felt my heart break slightly, but decided to turn back around towards him.

“That’s good to hear… About you being okay with my actions… Not about you being rejected. Or… Ya know…” I ran a hand through my red hair, another loud chuckle leaving his lips.

“It’s fine, really.” He smiled, but as I glanced up towards his eyes I noticed the color going from blue to a dull gray. I frowned again, but turned away slightly.

“Alright, sorry for disturbing you.” As I turned around completely a noise caught my attention. Sirens in the distance grew louder and louder before bright lights engulfed the Cul-De-Sac. With a sharp turn, the ambulance followed the path of the circle and stopped directly in front of my house. Without a second thought I dropped my belonging at Edd’s doorstep and ran towards my house. I didn’t realize that Edd was following me as the only thought on my mind was how my Dad was. The door to my house opened with tears streaming down Mary’s face as she ushered the Paramedic’s into the house. As she noticed me she let out a loud sob and clung to my chest.

Time seemed to slow as I stood on the porch and watched the paramedics pull my father out from the house and into the ambulance. Although time seemed slowed, my father was pulled by me in a rush but I saw no movement on his end. I didn’t feel the hand on my shoulder until Mary detached from my chest and went towards the vehicle. The world was turning into a blur and all I could do was stare as they drove away, sirens at full blast.

“Kevin… Kevin…” Double-D begged as he pushed against my shoulder. I inhaled deeply as I removed myself from my trance. As I loosened up he gave a deep sigh of relief. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital.” He stated. I shook my head and pushed his hand from my shoulder.

“This doesn’t concern you Double-D. Go home, you have better things to do.” I angrily walked down the steps towards my bike, not caring about my own safety at this point. Double-D followed me angrily and put his hands on the handlebars before I could.

“I told you I’d be here for you. No matter what. Now shut up and go to my car.” I blinked, not use to his aggressiveness. He stood his ground, and like a dog that has just been scolded, I walked to his car with my imaginary tail in between my legs. “Let me put proper pants on and then I’ll take you to the hospital.” I gave a small nod, but kept my head down. It was taking everything for my not to break down right then and there. But I knew I needed to stay strong.

Double-D disappeared and reappeared in a matter of minutes. We were in the car and on our way down the highway towards the hospital. The car ride was once again filled by silence. As we approached the hospital the car wasn’t even at a full stop before I jumped out the car and ran into the hospital.

Mary was standing in the waiting room, her eyes bright red and puffy. As she saw me she exploded into tears again, confirming my deepest fear.

I didn’t realize it, but tears began streaming down my own face showing the world just how vulnerable Kevin Barr really was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the saddest and also the climax of the story. Fear not, I still have tricks up my sleeves.

I was furious, I was sad. I was hurt, I was concerned. After years of finally getting the courage to express my emotions to the bully from my childhood, he had to reject me. Pre-teens show their feelings by teasing others. Kevin just so happened to tease me more than the others in our entire cul-de-sac, let alone school. The signs were clear, yet… Was I mistaken? No… I couldn’t… My calculations were always correct. 

Why did this anger me so much? Because from the time I was thirteen up until now I’ve known two things in my life. 1. I was gay. Girls were attractive yes, but to me there was no sex appeal. 2. I was in love with Kevin Barr. I would spend countless summer hours “reading” from my window as I secretly watched Kevin work on his numerous bikes. It would anger me when an unfamiliar face would stroll on over to his garage and he would give them a ride on his bike. How it frightened me to watch him drive the bike down the lane yet how I envied each girl that managed to wrap their hands across his chest with their own chest pressed against his back. I lost a few good books to my tendency to rip out pages from those sites. 

What hurt the most was the day Kevin left in his father’s car only to return five years later. I was heartbroken, yet my feelings remained. Off to school they said. I wasn’t expecting any letters, phone calls or even visits as I was just his victim. Yet how I desperately wished to see his face one more time. I remember Eddy telling me him and Nazz were going on their first date and no more than a year later there were engaged. Nazz had told me of Kevin’s return to be her bridesmaid, yet with my father's untimely death I was unable to attend. With each passing month, his face faded from my memory yet the spot in my heart remained full. When they returned from their honeymoon, Nazz had told me the truth of Kevin’s disappearance. I was in shock, but kept my emotions to myself. But I promised myself when I saw him, I would show him how I truly felt, but I suppose I didn’t do a good job at it. 

Now that he was back in my life, I felt as if I was more disorganized than ever. 

As tears ran down his face, I couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. He was built like a house; Strong and reliable, yet his actions showed otherwise. He was, to put it plainly, a ball of emotions, specifically agony and pain. I followed Kevin in making my presence known, but decided to keep my distance from the grieving man. As quick as we had arrived we were in the waiting room praying and hoping for some form of news and after three hours, our prayers were answered. 

“Mr. Barr?” The man in a doctor's coat said as he entered the room. Kevin shot up like a rocket, eyes puffy and red. He sniffled but spoke up.

“Yes?” The doctor approached Kevin slowly. With each step he took, Mary’s grip against Kevin’s arm grew tighter. Kevin swallowed hard, waiting for the dreaded words.

“Could you come with me?” The doctor asked as he motioned towards a secluded section of the room. The light in Kevin’s green eyes faded as he slowly nodded. With shaky legs, he stood up and walked with the man. 

Mary looked over towards me, her large brown eyes swirling with fear. She quickly turned her attention to Kevin as he banged his fist against the wall hard enough to leave a very small indentation. I watched as Kevin slide to the ground, tears flowing freely as they landed against the tile. Without thinking I stood up from my seat and rushed over towards Kevin's side. Where he would normally of pushed me away, he let his emotions come rushing out and embraced me in a tight yet drained hug. I rubbed his back gently, cooing softly as I rested my head against his. After a few moments of sobbing in my arms, the tears came to a halt as he weakly pulled himself up. Green eyes now bright and red from tears stared at me. With his bottom lip quivering, he released his grip from me and began to make his attempt to stand. I watched as Kevin stood up and inhaled deeply, trying to lock the rest of his tears away for another time. 

“I’m... ready to see him.” He stated before he followed the man into the back and leaving Mary and myself alone in the waiting room. 

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was still sitting on the floor. I glanced down, my grey shirt wet from tears. Mary quietly walked over and spoke up.

“The… The doctor told me he’s alive, but it.. It doesn’t look like he’ll last the night. Apparently he didn’t want to let Kevin know that the cancer had affected his blood stream...” I remained quiet but stood up, my eyes locked onto the door Kevin walked through. “It’s funny…” Mary began to say as she stood next to me. “Kevin’s Father and I just finalized his will today.. I suppose he knew his time had come. He told me how happy he was to see Kevin and how happy Kevin had looked when they went to the pier the other day.” My eyes twitched as I felt a silent tear fall down my own cheek. I turned to look to Mary a gentle smile resting on my face.

“You should be in there, you were the hospice nurse after all. I’ll stay back here until Kevin is ready to leave.” Mary shook her head.

“I think he needs you now more than ever Eddward.” I felt my head spin as I heard her say that. Before I could protest, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and the halls, stopping just shy of entering the room. 

Sitting next to the man on the bed was a hunched over Kevin. His hand was gripping the man's hand tightly, his thumb caressing his skin slowly as if trying to remember something other than that moment. With Kevin’s back to the door, he didn’t realize there were other people in the room. 

“I can’t take it anymore dad. I have to tell you something.” Kevin took a quick breath of air, but continued his one sided conversation. “The real reason why I left for the Marines was that I couldn’t face the truth. I couldn’t face you or him.” He exhaled, a sniffle and a silent sob following. “I’m gay. I’ve been lying to myself since entering High School. I didn’t want to disappoint you or the Barr family name. I know you and mom wanted me to live the perfect family life. To get a football scholarship, to go off to college, find a nice southern girl and settle down to make little Barrs but I couldn’t…. I just couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried I just didn’t have it in me. I thought the Marines would set me straight… Literally…” By this time his tears were flowing freely and I had a hand against my mouth to hide my astonishment. Kevin continued. “I wanted to make you proud of me, but then I got overzealous and got my leg fucking blown off and made people feel sorry for me.” He threw his free hand down on his left leg, the one now missing a foot. “I was a failure and I still am… I’m so sorry Dad…” I took a step in, only to be astonished even further by what I was witnessing.

Kevin’s father’s head turned towards his son, a sad cough leaving his lips. “Son. Don’t you ever say you are a failure.” Kevin’s head shot up as he watched his dad struggle to speak. “You.... are my son…. no matter what.” He winced, the pain now overwhelming but he continued. “Gay… Straight… It doesn’t matter… Your mother and I… All… All we wanted was for you to be… to be happy…” Tears slid down my face as I listened. “So do that… Be… Be happy… And in death… We will be happy. We will always… Love...” The room went silent as the sound of the heart rate monitor slowed to nothing but the unfortunate tone. Kevin gripped his father’s hand tighter as he lowered his body towards his chest. Nurses flooded the room as they did their standard attempt to revive the patient and after a few minutes of no response, the called it.

Kevin released his fathers hand and leaned back against the chair. He was emotionless, empty and sullen. “Be happy…” He whispered to himself as his eyes shut briefly. “Be happy…” He whispered again. 

“Kevin…” Mary spoke up causing Kevin to jump from his trance. With blood-shot eyes he turned his body towards us and locked eyes with me. I myself had been crying softly as I watched the man’s world turn upside down in a matter of minutes. Kevin stood slowly. “Be happy.” He said with more confidence and loud enough for us to hear. He walk towards us, a different look in his eyes.

Time seemed to have slowed to almost a complete stop. Without warning Kevin wrapped his hands around my neck and the small of my back pulling me to his chest. I felt the breath leave my throat as I waited for his next move. As he placed his forehead against mine he whispered, “I will be happy.” Tear stained lips brushed against mine. I was caught off guard but melted as he deepened the kiss, his grip tightening as if to never let go. 

We were in that position for a few moments before he pulled away. The life in his eyes slowly beginning to reappear as he gave a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” was all he managed to say before releasing me and walking out of the room towards the nurses station. I brought my hand to my lips, letting the warmth linger there for a few more moments. 

The night went slow as Kevin filled out the necessary paperwork. The following weeks would be difficult, but Kevin wasn’t going to be alone for it I would make sure of it. As the last of the paperwork was signed, Mary had to go into the hospice center to fill out more paperwork so I drove Kevin and myself home, silence filling the car once more. Kevin looked outside, the sun now about to rise. As we rounded the last corner to the house he finally spoke up.

“Thank you.” I tilted my head but kept my eyes on the road. 

“For?” I questioned, pulling into my drive-way. 

“Just… For being you.” He unclasped his seatbelt and looked over to me for the first time the whole ride. “And for allowing me to kiss you.” I cracked a smile, looking over to him. 

“If you didn’t forget Kevin, I tried to kiss you first.” Kevin smiled as well, sadness filling his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about that I-” I put a finger to his lips in an attempt to shush him. 

“It is in the past. You father wishes for you to be happy. So do not dwell on that. Think of the future.” I plainly said as I removed my finger and unclasped my own seatbelt. Kevin gave a nod.

“Alright, then will you go on a date with me?” I felt my cheeks flush red as the words left his lips. “An actual date. One you can gush over with Nazz about. It would make me happy.” Kevin stated, his hand finding mine and squeezing it lovingly. I looked down then back up. The sun had now risen, beaming in the fresh new rays for the day. They illuminated his hair wonderfully and he looked as if he was an angel sent from above. But that also could have been the sleepless delusions talking. 

“Yes Kevin, I would love to go on a date with you. But not now, we need our sleep. We need eight hours of sleep to fun-” And although his way was a bit more brash, he crashed his lips against mine in mid-sentence in order to silence me. With a rough, yet somehow loving hand, he ran his fingers through my hair, tangling it between his fingers. I gasped at his sudden boldness, put gently pushed him away from my lips. “Just because I am a frail man Kevin, does not mean I will allow you to get into my pants as easy as the others you have been with.” I sternly said, causing a gentle pout to form on his lips. “That date first then… Then we will see what happens.” Kevin then beamed a genuinely happy smile.

“It’s a date then Double-Dork.” He exited my vehicle and made his way towards his house, a happy pep in his step considering the events that evening.

“Don’t worry… Be happy.” I mumbled before exiting my own car and entering for the night. Thank god it was Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I have this story more updated on Fanfiction, but I forgot to update it here. GOMEN.

All my stress from the past ten years had vanished. All the lies to myself, gone. Although I had lost the biggest supporter in my life I felt… Happy. He accepted me on his death bed. He still considered me his son in his final seconds on this earth. I don’t know if there is a god, but if there is… I want to thank him. To thank him for giving me my life back and for helping me start fresh. I made a promise to my father, that I would be happy. And gods be damned, I will do just that. 

I had been touched by an angel and his name, Eddward Marion Vincent. He had been the center of my attention since we were thirteen, but I couldn’t expose myself as I had too much at stake. Starting Varsity quarterback, ace pitcher, star basketball player. I had it all and teenagers weren’t understanding. They were vicious, cunning, and downright dastardly. And in order to fit in I had to play along, all while lying to myself and breaking myself down further and further each day. Nazz knew, she knew everything. But she also understood why I couldn’t be the real me. She was the only sort of friend I truly had as she didn’t judge me yet she let me be myself when I couldn’t take it anymore. She was like the mother I never had, but only better because she could witness everything that was happening as it happened. She would reassure me that everything would be alright and even though I think it would, I believed it. 

As I arrived home after my horrible, life changing night, I couldn’t sleep. I had too many thoughts running through my head and sleep would not stop their movement. It was half past seven when I decided to call Nazz. She had a child so of course she would be up at an ungodly hour. After a few rings, she answered. 

“Hey Kev, normally you don’t call me this early.” She yawned as she finished her sentence. I ran a hand through my greasy, unkempt red hair. I wanted to cry but the tears were all dried up. 

“Sorry for bothering you so early but…. My father passed away this morning.” The moment the words left my mouth, Nazz gasped for air.

“Kevin! Oh jesus are you alright man?” I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, one filled with sadness. 

“I’ve been better, but actually… I’m happy. Not because my father has died. But he passed peacefully. He’s with mom now.” Nazz sighed, I pictured her shaking her head in agreement. “I told him that I was gay Nazz.” Another gasp.

“No you didn’t.” Another chuckle from me.

“I did and you know what he said?” After a moment of silence I spoke. “Be happy and in death I’ll be happy.” There was more silence shortly broken by a soft sob. “His funeral is probably going to be this upcoming friday. I still have to work out the details. Do you think you could make it?” 

“I will be there. Sad that this will be the first time you’ll meet Junior, but we will be there.” I smiled and gave a shaky sigh. “Hey, how about after the funeral you spend the weekend with us? It’ll be good to get your mind off things. We have a big enough house to have some company over.” 

“I would like that a lot. I need to get started packing things up and go to the will hearing sometime today. I’ll give you a call later to work out the details.” 

“Alright Kevin. I love you man.” I couldn’t help but show a toothy grin.

“Love you too Nazz.” I ended the call and hung my head. I don’t know how long I was in that position before the doorbell rang. My eyes stung as I blinked the dryness away. With an awkward hobble, I went to the door only to be greeted by a wonderful smell. 

“Salutations Kevin. I could not sleep so I decided to bake an apple cinnamon pull-apart cake. I know I always say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but… We are allow to have our cheat days.” Edd smiled. He had taken a shower and smelled of lilac once again. The sweet smell was almost sickening but caused my heart to jump almost out of my chest.

“That looks awesome Double-D.” I commented as I opened the door to let him in. The moment he entered he took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen. I was surprised he knew where it was. “How do you know the layout of the house?” I questioned, following behind him like a puppy.

“Your father and Mary allowed me entrance. After work some nights I would cook them dinner. It didn’t happen often but it was a nice way to pass the time.” I took a seat in my chair once again, watching him pull plates and utensils for the cake. I was in awe and it was apparent. Double-D chuckled as he placed the cake in front of me and slid a napkin next to me. “Milk?” He questioned. I shook my head yes and he quickly appeared with a glass of milk. 

“You’d make a great house-wife.” I blurted out absentmindedly. After realizing what I had said, my cheeks turned as red as my hair. Double-D chuckled loudly as he took a seat across from me.

“That’s the same thing your father said.” He had a much smaller piece of cake on his plate and took much smaller bites than myself. I nervously looked around, my throat feeling tight. I coughed before taking a few big bites of my cake, my eyes instantly fluttering from the deliciousness entering my mouth.

“This… This is good.” I commented after another few bites. 

“I did take culinary in high school. Apparently baking is my specialty.” He chuckled sweetly as he finished off his cake and pushed the plate to the side. As I finished my own cake I leaned back in my chair admiring the dark haired beauty in front of me.

“I called Nazz and let her know. They will be here for the funeral, she gave me her word.” Edd gave a nod of approval as he began to gather the plates. “She asked me to go back with them for the weekend. I was planning on flying down and maybe spend more than a weekend there to… Experience life. We talked about seeing them, perhaps we can start the summer off with a bang. Go down to Florida, see disney and then possibly go out to California for a few days.” After the words left my mouth, I realize what it was implying. That we were a couple. Going on vacation together. Quickly I sat up and laughed. “I...I mean… If you want! You don’t have to accompany me.. I just thought…” 

“Kevin, I’d love to go with you. We can make a trip out of it. Tuesday is the last day for kids and Thursday is the last day for teachers. If the Funeral is friday like Mary was explaining to Hospice then after that evening we can all fly down together.” He smiled, a soft blush apparent on his pale cheeks. “After things calm down today, we can book tickets in the evening.” He chuckled. “Consider this a very… extravagant first date.” I couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“It’s a date then.”

The week passed by agonizingly slow. I felt horrible, both emotionally and physically. If it wasn’t for Eddward, I don’t think I would have been able to continue on through the week. Boxes after boxes filled the house as I sorted through my father's belongings. Every now and again I would stumble upon something that belonged to my mother. It wasn’t until I found a photo album that Eddward caught myself crying. It was next to my father's nightstand, hidden under some other books. It looks ordinary, but the pages were worn from frequent touches. The photos inside were of happier times when my mother was still alive. From the carnival at the beach, to the family vacation down to Disney. Each picture had love bursting from the page. I didn’t realize I had been crying until a tear landed on the transparent paper. With a sniffle, I closed the book and put it to my side. Edd cleared his throat to signal his appearance, causing me to sniffle again.

“Are you alright Kevin?” He calmly asked, his eyes falling to the book. I shrugged, but gave a nod.

“I am, yes. Just found some pictures I don’t think I’ve seen before.” Eddward raised an eyebrow. “These are happy tears, I promise.” His eyes lingered up towards me but gave a nod of approval. 

“I just wanted to let you know that the u-haul has arrived. We can begin taking these items to storage.” I sniffled once more before nodding my head. He left me alone for the moment to allow me to gather my thoughts. After I was presentable, I stood and exited the room. 

In his will, my father left me his house. It had been completely paid off since I entered high school. It was nice to know I didn’t have to find my own place and although empty, I was in a place of comfort. He also left me a good amount of savings, meaning the next two weeks worth of vacation wouldn’t be stressful. It was late wednesday night when we finally arrived back home. Eddward was in the middle of cooking dinner when there was knock on the door followed by a child's giggle. I raised an eyebrow but walked over towards the door. Once it opened I had two very girlish hands wrapped around my torso. 

“Kevin!” She yelled, hugging me tight enough to cause the breath to leave my body. Eddy was in the background laughing up a storm with Junior in his arms. I looked down to the golden blonde female and ruffled her hair. 

“I wasn’t expecting you guys this early.” I chuckled, looking up to Eddy. I gave him a nod as I waited for his wife to release her death grip. 

“We decided to surprise you and help out before you come to visit us!” She cooed happily as she released from my body. Junior giggled as he watched his mother act playful. “Oooh what’s that smell? I am so hungry.” She commented, entering the house like she had lived there her whole life. She gasped when she saw Eddward in a bright pink apron with his hair tied back as he tended to the dinner.

“Never thought I’d see this site.” Eddy commented as he followed his wife, laughing hysterically at Double-D. “Next thing you know you’ll be baking for the school bake sale.” Double-D grinned.

“Correct Eddy, I already have participated in both this year, taking first place in the amount of sales.” Eddy grumbled as Double-D retorted calmly. “If only we had those kinds of skills back when we were trying to sell jawbreakers.” I snickered loudly but closed the door. Junior squirmed in his father’s arms, wishing to be placed down. Eddy did as he asked and allowed the child to roam. 

“How old is he now?” I asked, watching the child observe me. 

“He’s two. He just started walking confidently on his own but he’s been able to talk for a long time now. He’s just lazy, like his father.” Nazz jested, causing Eddy to yell in annoyance. I couldn’t help but laugh. Double-D joined in as he finished the dinner. 

“That’s a lot of food just for the two of us… Did you know they were coming?” I watched as he placed the food down on the table. He smirked, giving me my answer. “You’re good at keeping secrets.” I said to the air as I took a seat at the table. Nazz picked up Junior and placed him in her lap as she waited for the food to cool. Eddy and Double-D looked towards each other before shaking hands.

“It’s been awhile.” Eddy spoke softly as he looked up to his childhood friend.

“That it has, come. Let’s eat and enjoy each others company tomorrow as the days to come will be quite hectic.”

And hectic they were. We moved the last of the unneeded boxes to the storage unit and had donated everything else. The house was very empty, but did not feel as such since there were friends filling the house. The morning of my fathers funeral came and brought the dreaded sadness with it.   
I awoke that more with a deep pain in my chest. It was nerves and I knew it, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it. I laid in bed for what seemed to be a few hours before finally dragging myself up and locating my leg. After placing it on my bed I hobbled down the hallway towards the shower getting ready for the day. My eyes caught the mirror in the bathroom and I sighed heavily. 

Deep, yet old, scars littered my torso from that day that changed my life forever. I gently touched the deepest one, on my ribcage on the left side. It was deep. It was ugly. But it was a part of me, something I would eventually have to love. I shook my head to break me away from my thoughts and entered the shower. After some time I left and put on my best suit for the worst occasion. 

It was black, with a black tie. The irony of the outfit was that it was my father's when he wore it for my mother's funeral. I left my hair the way it was after it dried. I knew I was going to cry today, but it didn’t matter I was surrounded by friends and they would be there to support me. A knock at the door brought me back to earth. I inhaled and opened the door to be greeted by Nazz and company. She was wearing a simple black dress with Eddie and Junior in similar black suits. She rubbed my arm as we stepped outside. Across the street, a figure exiting his house caught my eye and brought me to my first smile of the day. Double-D’s hair was long and flowing as it glistened against the early morning sun. He wore a black suit and black tie. As he approached us I noticed something on the tie, it had a bit of color in it, the color red. I hung my head and allowed the first tears of the day to flow. Double-D placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned towards me, kissing away the tear that rested against my cheek.

“Cheer up, he wants you to be happy.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered but gave a nod and descended down my steps and towards the car. We entered two separate vehicles but made our way towards my father’s final resting place, right next to my mother’s. 

The service was long, emotional, and rather boring. But at one point when I felt tears threaten to fall, I felt a hand entwine with mine, giving me all the strength I needed to continue on. There normally would be a reception after this, but since it was only Eddward, Mary, Nazz and Eddy, we decided to just leave for Florida that evening. We said our Goodbyes to Mary and went our separate ways. 

“This will be good.” Eddward said as he loaded his car up with our luggage. “For the both of us. I haven’t had a vacation in years, and you need one.” He commented after putting the last suitcase in there. Nazz and Eddy had already packed and were in their rental car.

“Let’s go already! We don’t need to miss our flight.” Eddy said after he loudly honked the horn. I raised my fist at him and Eddward just laughed. He shut the trunk and patted his body. 

“I have everything. Are you all set Kevin?” He asked, eyeing me as he walked to the drivers side door. 

“I’m ready, lets go.” I said while making my way to the car. I looked back to the now completely empty and unlit house, a sad smile tugging on my lips. I entered the car and sighed, watching the scenery pass as we made our way to the airport. This time, we played disney songs in the background, getting ready for our wonderful and magical weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

“Double-D, I don’t know why we let Eddy drive. I’m safer on my fucking bike than he is in an SUV.” I groaned, my stomach churning violently as we rounded a corner. Double-D laughed nervously as his hand squeezed my inner thigh.

“Language Kevin, there is a child right next to us. But, I would have to agree with your statement… I would much rather be on your motorcycle than in this vehicle.” Nazz looked back from the passenger's seat, glaring at the two of us. 

“Be quiet, we’re only going this fast because someone had to make a stop.” She turned her attention to Eddy, the glare more violent than before. 

“Don’t look at me like that! I needed some snacks for the plane!” She groaned louder as she crossed her arms over her chest. Junior giggling as he listened in on their argument. I shook my head but rolled the window down further in order to get a bit more air into the car. 

“Another fifteen minutes Kevin…” Double-D cooed as he turned forward, watching the world pass by from the middle seat. I sighed softly before closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of passing card. 

With just enough time to check in our luggage and make our way towards the loading gate, we boarded the plane with minimal problems. The moment we sat down I ordered a ginger ale and sat in the middle of the row, with Eddward by the window. He fidgeted in his seat, sweat beginning to pile up against his brow. 

“Oh… Don’t tell me…” I mumbled as I looked over to him. The normally prim and proper gentleman was shaking with nervousness. “Are you okay Double-D?” I asked, mimicking his actions from earlier and placing my hand on his thigh. He jumped, avoiding my face as best he could. “Eddward…” I mumbled lower, sternness in my voice. He whimpered before turning to face me. Blue eyes were as bright as the sky as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth.

“I-I-I have a phobia of heights…” He ashamedly admitted. I sighed heavily but brushed the long black locks from his face, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. 

“It’s alright, just hold my hand and we will be there in no time.”

“But Kevin! You do know that the chances of the plane crashing is-” He began to say before my lips cut off his words once again. His body seemed to relax more as each second passed. 

“Be quiet. I brought you music so that you can listen to your science podcast while we’re in the air.” Eddwards eyes lit up as I handed him the packaging of a new and already loaded iPod with fresh, unopened headphones. His cheeks grew red as he took the items from my hands and began to play with them.

“Thank you…” He mumbled as he placed the headphones into his ears, drifting away into peaceful sleep. I sighed and entwined my hand into his, resting against the seat as the plane made its way towards our destination.

 

Groggily, I awoke to the sound of Junior and Nazz giggling loudly. With sleep in my eyes, I rubbed them aggressively and blinked. The world came too as I glanced around, my eyes locking on a still slumbering Eddward. His hair was disheveled as his head was tilted over and resting on my shoulder. The smell of Lilacs filled my nostrils as I smiled brightly. 

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” I said while pushing against his chest. With equally sleepy blue eyes, he opened them slowly, longingly looking up to me and after a moment smiled brightly the gap between his teeth peeking out through his lips. I couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his forehead. “Sleep well?” I questioned.

“Oh yes, the podcast this week was about microparticles that are safe for us to digest and that are found in everyday items.” I continued to stare lovingly at him as he rattled off fact after fact. The plane began to descend down to the airport. It jostled the cabin a bit, causing Eddward to grip onto my hand and bury his head into my chest. I giggled and turned my head to where Nazz, Eddy and Junior were sitting. Junior watched Edd with large hazel eyes, and almost immediately imitated him into his mother’s chest. Giggling sweetly the entire time. The plane landed and after we grabbed all of our items, we exited the plane and made our way towards the parking garage. 

“Should we rent our own vehicle?” Eddward asked me as he adjusted the laptop bag resting against his shoulder. I shrugged, looking at the prices of the rental. 

“I don’t see why not, we will be doing things on our own so we don’t want to rely on Eddy and his shitty driving.” Double-D rolled his eyes but smiled as we approached the counter.

“I read about how people in Florida drive, I suggest an SVU or possibly a Sedan. Just incase something were to happen, I would feel protected with a larger vehicle.” Eddward gave a firm shake of his head, curls bouncing with the movement. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“Alright Mister Know-It-All. I’ll get an SVU and I’ll be the one to drive.” Double-D pouted but remained silent. I stuck my tongue out at him as I began to fill out the proper paperwork for the rental. “Two weeks should be alright, right?” He gave a nod of confirmation before turning to let Nazz and Eddy know of our plans. 

Twenty minutes later we were packed in our car and following them down the highways towards sunny Orlando. We passed by the exit for Disney and Universal Studios. In the back of my mind I had a plan in motion, but tried to think little of it until the day came. It would be an agonizing two weeks, but hopefully it would make up for all those years lost.


End file.
